Points For Originality
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: Ron & Hermione are meant to be toghter! but when & how will it happen? plz R&R! HrR & HG! COMPLETE! like? vote for the sequel!
1. Another Ball?

Summary: You know the way Ron hurts Hermione & then what happens? Just read it! T rating just incase. A new guy & a ball.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately am (not) J.K, for if I was Ron & Hermione would already be together & there would be at least one picture of Ron with his shirt off in the book already!

It was a Friday night (7ish) where Harry & Ginny were yet again sitting on a Gryffindor couch, trying to ignore their best friends bickering.

"Excuse me?" yelled an aggravated Hermione, "You heard me you no-it-all bookworm!" yelled an equally angry Ron. "Ron, that is so old, you'll have to do better than that to get to me," she yelled back. "Well maybe this is something you've never heard it's called 'the truth' wanna hear it? You've got no friends! Harry, Ginny & I are your only friends & we don't even like you that much!" "Hey, leave me & Gin out of this" came Harry's voice, from the couch.

"You're a total loser!" As soon as those words came out of his mouth Ron instantly regretted it. He saw tears start to leak down Hermione's cheeks. "Hermione, I'm sorry, look I didn't mean…" Ron started his apology, "You no what Ron? I don't care anymore, do what you want but don't try to come near me," Hermione said in a voice near to a whisper, with that she ran out of the Gryffindor common room & up to her dorm.

Ron just stood still, then he slowly turned to Harry & Ginny who were in shock from what had just happened. "I guess I'd better go up & comfort Hermione. Oh & well done Ron," said Ginny sarcastically as she left for Hermione's dorm, leaving the hard job to Harry: talking to Ron.

"I'm such a bloody idiot!" said Ron to Harry. "Mate listen, you are a really, really big idiot & you did hurt Hermione, but she will get over it, all you have to do is prove to her you are truly sorry," said Harry calmly even though, in reality, he wanted to yell at Ron until he was hoarse. Ron was quiet for ages. "You like her don't you?" asked Harry, "Yer, I mean she's one of my best friends &…" Harry cut Ron off, "Ron, you know what I mean, you know as more than a friend?"

"Nope,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"YES Ron, you do & everybody except you & Hermione can see that!" said Harry getting annoyed with Ron's arrogance. "Mate, I don…. Mate! I do! I like Hermione Granger!" said Ron, surprised that he had spilled his feelings for his best friend to his OTHER best friend. "There you go mate! Now what are you gonna do about it" Harry pressed on, "I'm gonna! …do absolutely nothing." Said Ron looking downcast. "And why the hell not?" asked Harry confused. "Because I can't, ok?" with that Ron stormed up to the boys dorm. 'I wonder how Ginny's going with 'mione?' thought Harry.

IN HERMIONE"S DORM

"Don't worry about him 'mione, he's just an idiotic prat & trust me he didn't mean it, if he did, which he didn't, I'll maul him in his sleep, ok?" said Ginny trying to comfort Hermione. Hermione let out a laugh & wiped away her tears, "You know the only reason it hurts me so much is because I love him & he just thinks of me as a geeky, ugly, friendless bookworm," said Hermione sadly letting another tear rolled down her cheek onto her bed.

"Hey 'mione Harry & me are your bestest friends & so is Ron even though he doesn't always act like it," replied Ginny, then it hit her! "'Mione did you just say you loved my brother?" asked Ginny stunned. "Uh… no... I said I liked Ron as a friend," said Hermione defensibly, "No you didn't you said you loved him! OMG YOU LOVE MY BROTHER! EWWWWW!" said Ginny making a disgusted face. "I do not, I repeat, DO NOT love your brother!" said Hermione strongly.

"You do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not!"

"Sure 'mione, you can think what you wanna but Harry & I both know you love Ron & you can't deny it!" claimed Ginny. Hermione sighed deeply "Your right, Ginny," she finally sighed, "No Hermione, nothing you say will make me or Harry think differ…..I'M WHAT?" asked Ginny confused & also wanting to cherish the one moment when she was right & Hermione was wrong. "Your right I love your brother, I love the way he goes red when he's embarrassed& the way he stands up for me & I love his lips I just wanna kiss them &….." "STOP! Please this is MY BROTHER we're talking about, so please don't make me picture my best friend & brother kissing!" yelled Ginny, blocking her ear & humming The Simpsons theme song, then both girls went completely spaz with laughter.

The next day (Saturday at 1pm) Hermione decided to go outside for a walk to the lake, where she could be alone & think or read.

She was sadly mistaken.

Being a hot day there were heaps of students in the lake swimming & prodding the giant squid with sticks. No more than 5 minuets later Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder & turned around to see Ron standing there. "What do you want Ron?" asked Hermione sounding annoyed, "Umm…can I sit down?" Hermione shrugged, "It's a free school."

"So, umm listen, Hermione I'm really sorry, I mean I…." Ron began, "Listen Ron, I don't want to hear it, if you didn't notice you really hurt me last night & why do you care about me? I'm just a friendless, ugly bookworm," Hermione yelled, with that she got up & ran across the grounds into the castle tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, leaving Ron feeling like a bigger prat than he already felt.

'Great!' thought Ron, as he watched Hermione run off towards the castle. For a while longer he sat quietly. "Uh, hi Ron," said a voice from behind him. "Oh, hello Lavender," said Ron as Lavender sat down next to him. "I saw what just happened. Hermione's sooo should've forgiven you." Then Lavender added smiling, "I would've!" Ron looked over at her, "You know what, your right, thanks Lavender."

"So, what brings you down here?" asked Ron a couple seconds later. "Well, I was actually looking for you," Lavender said, blushing. "Ok, well, here I am. Whadda ya need?" asked Ron grinning. "Well, um, Iwantedtoknowifyouwantedtogooutwithme?" said Lavender quickly, blushing & not looking at Ron. 'God girls can talk fast,' thought Ron, "Come again?" said Ron. Lavender took in a breath & said slowly, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me?" Ron stared at Lavender in shock for a minuet, Lavender looked away, and then Ron realized what he was doing. "Yeah! Of course I'll go out with you Lav," he said forcing a grin. "Great, so wanna head up to the common room, it's so boring out here, it's like being in History of Magic," said Lavender getting up. Ron followed the suit & walked back to the castle hand-in-hand with Lavender.

MEANWHILE

Hermione was blinded by the tears that had welled up in her eyes. She was heading towards the astronomy tower but as she turned the corner she bumped into somebody & fell to the ground. "Sorry, I didn't see y…," said Hermione, stopping once she saw a hott guy standing there, "Not at all, most girls usually just say 'hi' if they wanna meet me, but you get extra points for originality." The boy laughed helping Hermione up. "Sorry, who are you? I don't think I've seen you around Hogwarts before," asked Hermione, "Oh, sorry, where are my manners, meh, probably left them in my dorm," he said as Hermione giggled, "I'm Patrick O'Shaunasey, but you can call me Pat the Victorious," Said Pat raising one of his eyebrows. "And who, may I ask are you, milady?" Pat questioned.

"Oh…I'm…umm… Hermione Granger," Hermione stuttered. "Hermione, eh? Well, the reason you haven't seen my around Hogwarts, is 'coz I just arrived. I'm from Drumstrang but I wanted to go to a co-ed school so, here I am!" Pat said, looking proud, "Looks like I make a good choice, the girls here are hotties!" He added looking at Hermione & winking. It was true Hermione did look much prettier now, her hair wasn't tangled & bushy anymore, now she had long soft curls & a great figure. Hermione turned a shade of pink, "Thanks, you're pretty easy on the eyes too," Hermione joked. "Hey, what's the matter Hermione?" he asked only just noticing she had puffy red eyes (typical boy!). "Oh never mind, just a stupid fight with a friend," she said, wiping away any tears that may fall out of her eyes. "Oh, poor baby, need a tissue?" Pat asked sarcastically, "No thank you, I'm fine you git," Hermione said, punching him on the arm. "You know, you're a lot like Ron, the friend I'm fighting with, he's funny, easy on the eyes & stupid too," she added thinking about how much she loved Ron, even though he was being a prat. "Oh, so it's your boyfriend you're fighting with? Gotcha," said Pat, "No, he's just a friend," she answered. "Well, if he's a boy & his your friend than he must be your boy-friend, true?" said Pat cockily. "I suppose, but I don't like him in THAT way," Hermione added. Then Pat muttered something that sounded an awful lot like 'Sure'.

Hermione shook it off. "So, do you know what house you're going to be in?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject. "Nah, I have to wait till dinner to find out," said Pat seeming a bit put out. "What house are you & your friends in?" "Gryffindor, it's the best!" she said happily. "Well, I'll keep my fingers crossed that I get in Gryffindor, nope not gonna work my bones are to brittle, I'm too old," Pat frowning, then he became happy again, "What year are you in anyways? I'm in my sixth," asked Hermione, "Me too! How awesome, well I gotta go, places to go & people to trip over, cya Hermione it was great to meet ya. Cya at dinner!" Pat said walking away towards the great hall, then turned around & came back toward Hermione. "Hopefully we'll bump into each other again before than, literally," with a sly smile Pat ran off down a near-by corridor. "Bye Pat."

Hermione feeling a hell of a lot better decided to head to the common room & decided on reading a bit of 'Hogwarts: A History'. After about an hour of peaceful reading in front of the fire, Hermione was disturbed by two people walking through the portrait talking very loudly. It was Ron &…..Lavender? Hermione watched them from behind her book. Lavender mentioned something about having to study up in her dorm for her transfiguration quiz. 'WHAT?' thought Hermione, as Lavender ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm. Hermione could not believe what she had just witnessed. RON KISSING LAVENDER! Hermione was about to chunder (throw up), she made a disgusted face behind her book, as she did she noticed Ron sit on the couch opposite her & start to do his Divination homework. After a few minuets of awkward silence Hermione got up & headed up to Ginny's dorm.

IN GINNY'S DORM

"What's wrong 'mione?" asked Ginny as Hermione walked into her dorm tears rolling down her eyes. "Ron! That's what is wrong, of course." Hermione sobbed, "That bloody PRAT, what'd he do now? Hermione if he has said anything else to hurt, so help me god, I will rip off his ba..." Hermione cut Ginny off, "No, he didn't SAY anything to hurt me, he did something,"

"That's it I'm gonna go rip that prat's head off & then I'm gonna flush it down th…"

"Don't worry 'bout it Gin, I don't care anymore," stated Hermione,

"WHAT? But just last night you said you loved him, as disgusting as that is, you do!" said Ginny. "Well, who cares Gin, obviously not him, he just pashed LAVENDER! I am so close to slapping him so hard in the fa…" "If I get a hold of him there won't be anything left to slap," said Ginny, leaving Hermione alone in her dorm. "No Gin- Aw no fair it'd be so fun to watch Gin beat up Ron," muttered Hermione to herself.


	2. Truth?

A/N: hey everyone! Thank you so much u r so nice a special thanks to my first reviewers!

Avanell

mika el mage

Thanks soooo much! Hope you like this chapter! Plz review if u don't I might not write more!

All my love

Lor )

Chapter 2

IN THE COMMON ROOM

"What did you now, you great prat?" Ginny yelled to a horrified looking Ron, who was on the couch next to Harry.

"Me? What are you on about Ginny?" asked Ron, still looking scared as hell. "Why did you pash Lavender?" asked Ginny going red, "Because she's my girlfriend!" said Ron angrily, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "But why Ron? You love Hermione not that Lavender, Harry told me so!" said Ginny, who had stopped yelling. Ron turned to Harry, "Oh crap, um, Ron it wasn't my fault Ginny made me!" said Harry quickly.

"I did not you big baby, anyways that's not what we're talking about. Why are you going out with Lavender? You love 'mione," said Ginny sadly. "I DID like Hermione, but know that she hates me & I have to move on & now I'm with Lav!" said Ron. "Fine, but don't expect Hermione to wait around for you forever!" warned Ginny, "C'mon, I'll get Hermione & then we will cya in the Great Hall for dinner, ok?" said Harry. "Ok, cya Harry," with that Ron & Ginny walked out the portrait & down to the great Hall.

Harry began to walk up to the girls' stairs, but, being Harry Potter, he forgot that the steps turned into a slide when boys tried to go up there. So after some hard thinking, he went & got his broom & flew up the stairs. (literally). Good old Harry lost his smartness then after a suitable amount of time found it again.

GINNY'S DORM

"Hermione?" came Harry's voice from behind the door. "Harry? Hello, what do you doing here?" asked Hermione & as she opened the door & let Harry in. "I, Potter the Great, am here to see if your coming to grace us with your presence at dinner," ask Harry, trying to act up himself & failing miserably. "Oh, and to see if your ok," he added quickly. "I'm fine. As for your other question, I don't see why not. Anyways my new friend Pat is getting sorted soon," said Hermione smiling at the thought of Pat. "Ok, let's roll, who's Pat?" asked Harry, as he flew & Hermione walked down the stairs to the common room, where Harry quickly threw his broom on the couch.

As they walked into the Hall Hermione concluded her story about Pat & they went & sat (much to Hermione's dismay) opposite Ron & Lavender. "So? How is everyone?" asked Harry awkwardly, trying to make conversation. "Great! I have the man of my dreams!" Lavender said, more to Hermione than Harry. 'More like man of MY dreams' thought Hermione angrily to herself.

"Students, Teachers & Everyone else," began Dumbledore, "We have a new student attending our school, please make welcome, especially the students in your sixth year, PATRICK O'SHAUNASEY!"

A loud applause erupted in the Hall as Pat walked on stage, bowed & sat on the 3-legged stool. Then as usual McGonagall put the sorting hat on his head. About 2 minuets of total silence later, the Sorting Hat yelled triumphantly, "Gryffindor!" and Pat, ever so gracefully, stumble to the Gryffindor table & sat down on the other side of Hermione, and nudged her. "I had my fingers crossed," he whispered to her, as she grinned at him, as everyone began to eat.

"So, what brings you to Hogwarts, Pat?" asked Ron, after everyone was introduced to Pat. "Well, I wanted to go to a co-ed school, I can't live without chicks," replied Pat, winking at him. "Testify! Ouch!" yelled Harry who shortly after received a nudge in both ribs from Hermione & Ginny who were sitting either side of him. "Yeah, the girls here are great, well most of them anyways. My lovely GIRLFRIEND Lavender. She's is one of 'em great girls," said Ron glaring at Hermione then turning to Lavender & full on pashing her.

Right on cue- Hermione began to choke on the lamington she was eating, Pat being the quick-thinking, hothead his is (in slow-motion for effect) leaped behind Hermione & slapped her on the back. As he slapped her the piece of lamington Hermione was eating flew out of her mouth & into Ron's dessert which was like, three pieces of cheesecake. Ron pushed it away from himself. "Now we're even for you bumping into me earlier today!" Pat said triumphantly.

"Sorry Ron," Hermione managed to cough out then she turned to Pat, "Thanks Pat!" choked out Hermione, "Hermione it amazes me how far you will go to get me to notice you. Most girls who like me usually come forward & say so, not choke on their lamingtons, but yet again, you get extra points for originality! And for getting it straight into Ron's food!" said Pat jokingly. Everyone laughed & Hermione just blushed.

A WEEK OR SO LATER

It seemed that Pat was a very likable guy, everyone was friends with him & he had become close friends with Harry, Ginny, Ron & Hermione. And also it seemed after the 'lamington' incident Hermione & Ron were on thin speaking terms again.

It was a Friday afternoon and everyone was in their last class for the day. Ginny was in potions, Harry & Ron were in divination & Hermione & surprisingly enough Pat were in Ancient Runes.

'When's the bell gonna go?' Pat thought, then as if on cue the bell went. "YES! It's the weekend! WAHOO," yelled Pat getting up & running to the door. "PAT!" yelled the professor.

Pat turned around to see the whole class staring at him. "What?" Pat asked no one I particular. "Pat, that's the bell for the start of class not the end," giggled Hermione. "Oh, I knew that I was just testing the Professor," said Pat returning to his seat next to Hermione & added "Well done, Professor you past the test," said Pat trying to cover up his idiocy with a joke. It worked, everyone began to laugh. "Thank you for that assessment Mr. O'Shaunasey. Is it alright with you if we begin our lesson now?" asked the Professor, "Yes of course, carry on," replied Pat.

IN THE COMMON ROOM

"It was soooo funny, Pat's a total moron!" said Hermione after she'd told Harry, Ron, Lavender & Ginny about Ancient Runes. "Hey, I'm right here you know! And just so everyone knows the truth DOES hurt!" he said pretending to wipe a fake tear off his cheek & receiving a quick laugh from the group.

"I'm sooo bored!" groaned Ginny about 5 minuets later. "Lets do something then," said Ron, "But what?" asked Lavender, putting down The Witch Weekly she had been reading. "We could play 'Truth?' you know, you ask someone if they've ever….. Let's just say sworn at church? Then they have to answer truthfully & it just goes on & on until we fall asleep or get sick of it," Pat suggested, then Harry groaned "I was gonna suggest that."

"Ok then Harry, you can start," said Hermione, "Thanks 'mione, I will. Ok, Uh… Ginny, have you ever…. Eaten the last brownie & blamed it on someone else?" asked Harry. "Of course, who hasn't?" Ginny asked smiling. "Ok, my turn… um, Lavender have you ever cheated on a boyfriend?" interrogated Ginny, Lavender muttered something. "Sorry what was that Lav?" asked Hermione sweetly. "Yes, but I didn't mean to it just happened!" said Lavender defensively. "Ok, moving along," said Ron. "Hermione? Do you like anyone sitting here, if so who?" asked Lavender slyly. "Yeah, I like everyone he…" Lavender cut her off. "No! You know for someone who's supposedly really smart, your pretty thick. I mean like, like," "Oh…um... yes…it's…." she muttered a name, "Sorry, Who?" asked Ginny. Hermione took a deep breath, "Pat," Hermione half-lied quickly (she liked Pat as a friend but she wasn't about to proclaim her love for Ron at the moment), looking at the ground. Pat who was sitting next to Hermione, turned & said "'mione, I like, like you too! Feeling Christian?" he asked. "What does that mean?" she asked, "It means are you feeling helpful," Harry said, "Yeah, why?" "Will you be moi's girlfriend & help me mend my heart?" he said joking about the last bit. "Of course I'd love to be your girlfriend," Hermione said smiling. "Coolies, now Harry," "Saw that coming," muttered Harry. Hermione continued as if he hadn't interrupted her. "Do you like our young Miss Weasley?" asked Hermione, "Yes I do," said Harry proudly. Everybody looked him strangely they obviously weren't expecting him to be honest. "Umm, ok wasn't expecting that," said Hermione looking back & forth from Harry (who looked love struck) to Ginny (who also looked love struck) to Ron (who looked a bit angry) "Gin, will you be my girlfrie…" Ron cut him off.

"REWIND! Harry you have to ask the father before you ask out his daughter, or the older brother, who is me," said Ron, "ok, Ron, may I please ask your lovely, gorgeous, hott, sexy sis.." started Harry, "Fine just don't go all mushy-wushy around me," said Ron blocking his ears as if Harry had said something that was illegal. "So, Gin, whadda you say?" asked Harry grinning at her, "Hell yeah, you sexy, hott…" "STOP! On with the game," yelled Ron looking disgusted. "Ok, Ron. In our fourth year did you have a crush on Fleur?" asked Harry. "Yeah, but she was part veela! I couldn't resist," at this explanation & a blushing Ron nobody could help but laugh.

"Ok, who's left? Aha Pattie boy, have you ever been speechless around a girl?" ask Ron, "ME? Hello you're talking to Pat the Ladies Man. And yes I have, in the muggle school I went to this really, really geeky chick asked me out & I was totally speechless & I ran for my life, she was pretty fast but I ran into the dude's bathroom & I was safe. I left the school a week or so later 'coz I was scared if I saw her again she'd hunt me down." said Pat laughing.

"Am I the only one who is really sick of this game?" yawned Ginny, "Well, I going to bed, who else is coming?" asked Harry. "Me" muttered Pat, Ginny & Lavender in union. "I might stay down here & finish this book, sweet dreams everyone" said Hermione picking up the book she'd discarded earlier. "Alright, night 'mione," said Harry, giving her a brief hug. Everyone parted up to their dorms. "Coming Ron?" asked Harry, when he realized Ron was still sitting to the floor. "Nah mate, I think I'll just hang a bit longer with Hermione, I'm not that drained," said Ron grinning. "Ok, night Ron," "Night mate," said Ron getting up & sitting next to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, I never got a chance to properly apologize to you, last time you ran off, sorry" said Ron, "That's alright, forgive you," said Hermione not looking up from her book. "Hermione," "What Ron?" asked Hermione angrily, looking up from her book. "Hermione, do you really?" asked Ron, looking deep into her eyes for an answer. He found it. "Yes Ron, I truly forgive you. We've been best friends ever since we met, as much as I try I can't stay mad at you, you git," said Hermione smiling, getting up & giving Ron a hug. After like, 5 minuets they realized they were still hugging, they broke apart quickly. "cough Hmmm so," started Hermione, "Yeah," ended Ron. They both grinned, 'I'm so stupid, I love him so much, why did I pull away?' Hermione thought mentally kicking herself, for pulling away. 'God, she's hott, I love her so much,' thought Ron (Typical boy!). They stood there for awhile then Ron realized he was still staring at Hermione.

"I'm going to go to bed, night Ron," she said smiling. "Yeah, me too, night Hermione," he said as they both headed to the stairs, with a final smile they disappeared up the stairs.

Plz review! Plz no FLAMES!

Lor


	3. Food Fight!

As Ginny entered the common room, early on Saturday morning, she was surprised to see a boy with messy, jet black hair sitting on the couch alone. He was obviously deep in thought because when Ginny coughed loudly to let him know she was there, he merrily remained undisturbed & deep in thought. 'OMG!' thought Ginny angrily as she went & sat down on the couch next to Harry. "Hey Gin," said Harry smiling & hugging Ginny. "Why are you up so early?" asked Harry. "I could ask you the same question," she retaliated. "You first," said Harry. "I just couldn't sleep, I guess I couldn't wait to see you again," she said smiling at Harry. "Yeah same, I can't believe Ron is letting us go out," said Harry thoughtfully. "If he hadn't I would've told where to shove his opinion!" said Ginny seriously, but then cracked up along with Harry. "I love you Gin," said Harry looking in Ginny's green eyes. "I love you too Harry," she said, giving Harry a hug. Still gazing into each other's eyes, they leaned forward & their lips touched. After a minuet or two they broke apart, both grinning & (mostly Ginny) blushing bright red.

"What are we doing on this present day?" ask Lavender brightly on Saturday morning, to a groggily Hermione. "I don't know," answered Hermione, who felt out-of-it but none the less, got up & dressed. "I don't feel so good," groaned Hermione, "You'll be right once you see Pat," assumed Lavender, giving Hermione a knowing look. 'I hope so," thought Hermione rubbing her head.

"Harry, Pat! Wake up, it's Saturday!" Ron yelled happily, getting out of bed & walking over to Harry's bed first & ripping open the curtains. "Har…" 'Hmm must be up already,' thought Ron walking over to Pat's bed. "Get up Pat, you lazy prat." Pat rolled over & grumbled "Not now mum, five more minuets, it's too early!"

"Pat! It's Ron, not your mum & it's like, almost 9 o'clock. GET UP!" answered Ron yanking the bed covers off Pat. "Nick off Ron, you bloody idiot, it's too early." But before long Pat realized he couldn't fall back asleep so he got up, muttering about being woken up too early & mad people yanking off blankets. "Morning person you are!" muttered Ron, "I heard that," came Pat's voice from the bathroom.

When they were ready & dressed Ron & Pat headed down to the common room. On the way down they ran into Hermione & Lavender. "Have you see, Ginny?" asked Hermione, "Nope, have you seen Harry? It's not healthy to be up this early!" stated Pat. "We haven't seen Harry, he's probably in the common room with Ginny," said Hermione shrugging. "Together? EW! Gross! BAD THOUGHTS!" said Ron rubbing his head. "Aw poor Ronikins is going to be sick," said Hermione teasingly. Everyone laughed, except Ron who gave Hermione a killer death stare.

"Ok, Gin & Harry are in the common room together, so who is gonna risk it all & go first?" asked Ron. Everyone looked at each other, then at Hermione. "What? No I refuse to! Make Pat he doesn't know them as well as the rest of us, please?" pleaded Hermione.

'Stupid gits make me go first; I'll get them back, just wait!' thought Hermione & she walked into the common room.

"OMG!"

"Hermione?"

"I'm going to go now I'll be back in a second & we won't mention this to ANYONE! Meet you in the Great Hall," said Hermione, backing back out of the common room. "Were they down there?" asked Ron. "Oh yeah," "What happened?" asked Pat, "It can't have been that bad," added Ron. "Let's just say you OWE me big time, for witnessing that!" whispered Hermione. "They're meeting us in the Great Hall, so let's go," she added walking through the common room & out the portrait hole, with the others following.

IN THE GREAT HALL (they are already seated & have said their 'Hellos')

"Where's the food?" asked Ron panicking, just noticing that there was no food on the tables. "Your so stup…" Hermione stopped in mid-sentence & decided to play with Ron's head. "No! God, you don't think Hogwarts has finally run out of food do you?" asked Hermione, acting worried. "Or what if the house elves actually listened to Hermione & went on strike!" added Harry catching on to Hermione's plan. It went on like this for some time, until Ron started to hyperventilate. "Ron we were just joking, Dumbledore probably just wants to make an announcement," said Hermione, putting an end to Ron's hyperventilating. Right on cue:

"Students, I am sorry for keeping you from your food, but…"

"It's ok Professor D!" yelled Pat,

"Good, But as I was saying, I have to inform you about the Yule Ball. It is this Wednesday night starting at 5pm & ending at hopefully 12pm. That is all, enjoy your breakfast! OH yes that's right, I almost forgot, this week all classes are cancelled." Dumbledore finished, sitting down & helping himself to some eggs. A loud chatting noise filled the Hall as Dumbledore sat down.

"That's so good we already all have partners," said Ron, smiling at Lavender, and then loading his plate with enough food to feed a third world country. "AND no classes for the whole week!" added Harry happily, giving Pat a high-five. "Well we've still got today, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday & Wednesday day, until the Ball so what you guys wanna do today?" asked Ginny. "We could go to Hogsmead & get our shopping over & done with. Or we could go swimming," suggested Hermione, who didn't exactly feel like sitting in the library all day. "Let's go Hogsmead." said Pat.

Three long hours later the group arrived back in the common room arms practically falling off from carrying all their shopping bags. After they'd taken all their shopping up to their dorms, they re-met in the common room.

"I'm gonna go find Pavarti, cyas!" said Lavender, walking out of the common room. "It's only like 2 o'clock, whadda you guys wanna do?" asked Harry checking his wristwatch. "C'mon Gin, let's go down to the kitchens, I'm hungry," said Harry after a minuet or two. With that Ginny & Harry left the common room, which had only three occupants: Pat, Ron & Hermione.

The three sat in silence for a while then Pat broke it. "This is awkward," Pat grunted. Hermione looked up from the book she'd begun to read & said, "What do you two want to do?" Pat shrugged & Ron thought. "Hey, do ya reckon Gin & Harry are bringing back food?" asked Ron thoughtfully, "I don't know," answered Hermione looking at him weirdly.

"We have food!" came Harry's voice from the portrait hole. "Ah, Harry & Gin my saviors!" said Ron, running to Ginny & hugging her. "DIG IN!" yelled Pat, diving into the food. (literally). Food went flying everywhere, "Omg! My book!" said Hermione sadly, looking at her food-covered book. "Sorry Herm," Pat apologized. "You're dead, Pat!" she yelled, picking up some food & throwing it so it hit Pat in the head. "FOOD FIGHT!" screamed Harry & Ginny.

An hour later the group sat on the couches with huge grins on their faces. Needless to say they were all covered in food of all types, especially Ron as he had slipped & slid across the food-covered floor, then thanks to Pat yelling "Get him while his down!" he was then hit with numerous food balls.

"I need to go have a shower & then I'm going to bed," said Ginny standing up & giving Harry a kiss. "Night all," she said running up to her dorm. "I might hit the hay as well," said Ron yawning, "Me too, let's go mate," said Pat, kissing Hermione (on the cheek) "G'night!" they said, going up the stairs.

"Not tired?" asked Hermione, "I am a bit, but I just can't turn in yet, must be all the sugary food me & Gin ate when we were at the kitchens," Harry grinned. "You & Gin seem happy," said Hermione smiling at Harry. "Yeah, we are. Hey Gin told me you like Ron," Harry continued. "Why that sneaky little prat!" exclaimed Hermione. "Yeah well, if you like Ron, why are you going out with Pat?" Harry persisted. "Because I LIKED him! As in past tense & he is going out with Lavender, so I need to get over him & Pat is my way of doing that. Besides Pat is really, really nice!" Hermione concluded. "Whatever you say, 'mione," said Harry sarcastically. "That's right whatever I say! You don't believe me do you?" she asked, "Not a chance, well I'm somewhat ready for bed, Night 'mione," he said, hugging Hermione & going up the stairs. "Night Harry." She called out to him before heading to bed herself.


	4. A nice swim in the lake?

**I am thinking of not continuing this story as I am not getting a lot of reviews! If you like my story plz review, I accept review from everyone! If any one has any ideas I'd love to hear them! Here's the next chapter for anyone who wants to read it plz review! I love this story & would hate to stop it!**

**Thanks**

**Lor**

THE NEXT DAY

"What are we doing today?" asked Harry at breakfast the next morning "Well, we could go to the lake, it's a nice enough day," answered Ron. "Ok, I 'spose. C'mon 'mione, we'll meet you in the common room in 10 minuets!" said Ginny showing them her 10 fingers, with that Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm & dragged her out of the Great Hall.

"Umm, Gin, I have a confession. I don't have any bikinis," said Hermione as she watched Ginny rummage through her drawers. "Not a problem, I have plenty," replied Ginny walking over to her bed & emptying out a drawer. What seemed to be millions of swimsuits tumbled onto Ginny's bed. "Gin, does Ron know you have all these?" asked Hermione looking at all the bikinis. "Nope, not a clue, take your pick. Do you think this will match Harry's eyes?" asked Ginny laughing, Hermione nodded. Ginny grabbed an emerald green bikini & ran to the bathroom to put it on.

Hermione looked through them; finally she picked out a baby blue one & put it on. After Hermione had put on her bikini & boardies, Ginny came back in with a sarong wrapped round her waist. "You look good," they both said at the same time, "C'mon, lets go the guys are probably ready," said Hermione, walking out the door with Ginny behind her.

"Where are they?" Ron asked angrily, he & Harry had been ready for at least 5 minuets. "I don't know. Is Lavender coming?" asked Harry. "Nah, she said she hasn't seen much of Pavarti & Padma lately," Ron said shrugging. "Hey, where's Pat?" asked Hermione walking into the common room with Ginny at her side. "He's gone to get some snacks, we figure that we can eat after we swim, we told him we'd meet him there," said Ron, smiling happily at the thought of food. So off they went to the lake.

Pat was already sitting down & on the edge of the lake poking the squid whenever it turned to look somewhere else. "Hey, guys I got snacks!" Pat said brightly, joining them under a shady tree. "It's pretty crowed today," stated Ginny. "I'm boiling, who's coming swimming?" asked Pat, throwing off his shirt, to reveal his tanned, nicely toned body. "Me!" answered Ginny, Harry & Ron. They all threw off their clothes (Expect their swimmers of course) & ran into the water. But Hermione stayed seated under the tree, she suddenly felt skimpy in Ginny's bikini. 'Maybe they won't notice if I just stay here & read,' thought Hermione, picking up her copy of: _Hogwarts: A History _that she'd brought with her.

About five minuets later Hermione felt drips of water on her leg; she looked up & saw Ron standing over her, arms crossed. "Yes?" she asked, "Are you coming in?" Ron asked, "No thanks, I'd rather sit here & read my book but thanks for asking," Hermione answered returning to her book. "Can you please move your wetting me & my book," Hermione asked, putting down her book so she could look Ron in the eye. "No, you have 5 seconds to strip down to your swimmers or I'm throwing you in fully clothed," Ron said turning around & starting counting. "1..2..3..4.." "You wouldn't dare," Hermione tested him. "Oh really? 5!" with that Ron lifted up Hermione & began to walk towards the lake. "Ok, hold on," Ron put Hermione down & she ran back to the tree & threw off her shirt.

Before Hermione knew what was going on Ron had lifted her up & thrown her into the lake.

"RON! You are so dead!" yelled Hermione, as she surfaced from the water, wiping hair out of her eyes. At that she lunged at Ron, who had followed her in & dunked him. But an hour or so later, Ron being Ron had to attack back by throwing Hermione further into the lake, when she was talking to Harry, Pat & Ginny, she didn't surface.

30 seconds passed, then a minuet.

"Hermione hasn't come up yet, where is she?" asked Pat & Ginny, everyone began to yell out Hermione's name. "I'm going under the water to check," Ron yelled, diving under water.

Another minuet passed. "Ron should be up by now," said Ginny worriedly, swimming back over to Pat & Harry. Just then Ron surfaced carrying an out-of-it Hermione. "What happened?" asked Pat, as they all got out of the water & ran underneath the tree. But Ron didn't answer; instead he sat Hermione up & slapped her on the back. A few seconds later Hermione coughed up some water & began to breathe again, then opened her eyes. "You alright 'mione?" asked everyone at once. Hermione nodded faintly, as Ron lifted her up & began to walk towards the castle, leaving everyone behind confused. "I wonder what happened," said Pat getting up gathering his & Hermione's stuff & along with Harry & Ginny set off after Ron.

"Where is he?" asked Pat, stopping in the middle of a corridor, "We've been looking for yonks!" said Ginny frantically. "Well, if he's got any common sense he'll have taken her up to the hospital wing & if he's as thick as he normally is than he probably took her to the common room, where should we go first?" asked Harry. "Common room," they all answered in unison. "And if he's not there we will wait till he arrives," added Ginny.

MEANWHILE...

**I'll leave it there if you want to read more plz review! I hope this isn't a cliff-hanger coz they're so annoying!**

**All my love**

**Lor**


	5. Harry & Ginny Win Again

**Hey Please Please rview! if anyone has suggestions or anything i wanna hear them!**

**-lor**

MEANWHILE

Ron, at a slight jog took Hermione up to the hospital wing. "Madame Promfey!" Ron called out. "Oh dear lord, what happen?" asked Madame Promfey seeing Ron holding an unconscious Hermione & signaling for him to place Hermione on the bed. "Well, we were swimming & I threw her into the water & she didn't surface, so I went underwater & found her at the bottom, where it's not that deep & she couldn't move 'cause her leg had got caught in the weeds, so I broke the weeds & got her out of the lake. Then I got her breathing again & brought her straight up here." Ron re-told the story very fast.

"Ok, how long was she under for?" asked Madame Promfey, grabbing a bottle of potion from a cabinet & bringing it back over to Hermione. "Umm…not sure maybe 4 or 5 minuets," said Ron running his hands through his hair. "Is she gonna be ok?" He asked nervously. "Yes, but she must rest now, come back tomorrow & she should be awake." answered Madame Promfey, while pushing Ron out of the hospital wing.

As Ron trudged through the portrait hole he saw Harry, Pat & Ginny sitting on the couches & joined them. "Where's Hermione?" asked Pat, "She's in the hospital wing, Promfey said she should be fine by tomorrow," said Ron closing his eyes. "Good can I go see her?" asked Pat, "I spose you can try," muttered Ron. "Ok, cyas," said Pat as he got up & left the room.

"So what happened?" asked Harry, Ron sighed, then repeated the story of what happened when Ron rescued Hermione. "I see, well at least she'll be fine," said Ginny optimistically. "Mate, I'm biggest prat! She almost bloody died 'coz of me," at that Ron put his head in his hands & started muttering to himself. "It's ok Ron, we'll all go & check on her tomorrow," said Harry. "Well we may as well finished our homework, we've got nothing else to do," said Ginny, so they did their homework for the rest of the afternoon.

"We've been at this for like 2 hours!" said Ron in shock, packing up his homework. "Let's get some dinner," added Ginny, getting up with Harry & Ron & heading to the Great Hall.

IN THE GREAT HALL

"Hey Harry, Ron, Ginny, over here" yelled Pat, to them as they entered the Hall. The three sat down around Pat, who was sitting next to Lavender. "How's 'mione?" asked Harry, "She's fine, thank god" muttered Pat, taking a huge bite out of a potato. "Good," said Harry, Ginny & Ron in unison. After dinner the five headed back to their common room & because no one was in a social mood they went straight to bed.

Ron rolled in his bed for at least the millionth time that night, trying to fall asleep. He looked over at his alarm clock: 4am. 'That's it!' Ron thought angrily to himself, before getting out of his bed & quietly tiptoed out of his dorm & into the common room. He sat in front of the fire until it died away into the ashes, then decided to go check on Hermione.

IN THE HOSPITAL WING

As Ron walked quietly in the hospital wing, he saw Hermione lying on the bed he'd placed her on. He went & sat next to her, but missed the chair & fell on the floor but, on the way down tried to grab the sheets on Hermione's bed for support, but pulled them down with him. "Shit!" said Ron angrily, rubbing his elbow. ""RON?" yelled Hermione shivering, then getting off her bed & picking up the sheets then helping Ron up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Ron then getting back into her bed, which she had just re-made. "I came to see if you were ok, but I woke you up instead, sorry," said Ron blushing. "It's ok & I'm fine," said Hermione laughing.

They sat in silence for awhile, the Hermione asked "What time is it?" "Ummm, it was 4am when I decided to come & see you so it's probably 4:30ish," said Ron thinking. "Well, I can't fall asleep now that I'm awake so want stay with me?" asked Hermione, patting a spot on the end of her bed, for him to sit on. So he sat on the end of her bed & asked, "'mione, are you coming to the Burrow for christmas?" "Of course, I mean if you, Harry & Ginny are I'd feel rejected if I didn't. Anyway it's always fun at your house," said Hermione smirking. They talked on until the late hours of the morning, and then Madame Promfey came in & gave Hermione a final check up & said she was free to leave.

"I hate the hospital wing, it's so boring! Madame Promfey wouldn't even let me read, she gave a lecture about it but I wasn't listening," Hermione complained to Ron on the way back to the common room. "What day is it anyway? I've forgotten," said Hermione as they rounded the corner to the portrait hole. "It's...uh…Monday, Pumpkin Pastries" muttered Ron as they walked into the deserted common room. "What time is it?" wondered Hermione, as Ron checked his watch. "It is 11:37am, everyone must be at breakfast," stated Ron, "Are you hungry?" asked Hermione, walking to the door knowing there was no way Ron wasn't. "Is my hair red?" asked Ron, with a lopsided grin, following a smiling Hermione to the Great Hall.

IN THE GREAT HALL

"Herm your ok! Thank god, I was so worried about you," said Pat, running up to Hermione & hugging her when she entered the Great Hall. "Gosh Hermione, when most girls wanna get rescued they usually lock themselves in a tower or something not try to drown themselves, but for the third time you get extra points for originality," laughed Pat. "It's good to know people care," Hermione said happily. "Hey Hermione," Hermione looked around Pat & saw Harry & Ginny waving at her. "Hello," she said sitting down next to Pat as Ron took a seat on the other side of the table, next to Harry. "Oh, hey Ron," said Pat, "Where were you this morning? I couldn't find you anywhere," said Harry, serving himself some more food. "He woke me up, so I made him stay with me, 'cause I can't go back to sleep once I'm awake," Hermione answered Harry's question for Ron.

"I thought we were all going together to see her today, why didn't you wait?" said Pat looking a bit rejected.

"'Coz I am a bitch!" answered Ron, flicking his hand in an uncharacteristic attempt to being bitchy but, failing miserably, then joining the rest of the group in laughter.

NEAR THE LAKE

"I'm so bored," groaned Ginny, leaning against the trunk of a tree. "We all are Gin," said Ron angrily, then continuing to play with Lavender's hair. The group was sitting outside under a tree thinking of what they could do for the rest of the day. "I've got it!" squealed Hermione, sitting upright instantly. "Got what?" asked Pat, "Why don't we all go to the quidditch & whoever wants to have a game can & whoever doesn't want to can watch & talk with me," answered Hermione getting up & helping Ginny up. Off they went toward the pitch. When they arrived Harry, Ron, Pat & Ginny decided to play (Harry & Ginny vs. Ron & Pat) so Lavender & Hermione sat in the stands & watched.

'It's freezing!' thought Hermione shaking uncontrollably; it was about 6:30 in the afternoon now & it was starting to get cold. "It's freezing! Wanna head back?" asked Lavender as if reading Hermione's mind. "Yes," said Hermione as she & Lavender made their way out of the quidditch pitch.

"Where are you two disappearing to?" yelled Ginny, descending down to the ground. "We're going back to the common room until dinner," said Lavender, pulling her cloak tighter around herself. "Oi! GUYS! Game's over, pack it up!" Ginny yelled up to the boys, who landed on the ground next to the girls.

ON THE WAY TO THE GREAT HALL

"C'mon! Walk faster," said Ron, Pat & Harry, practically running to the Great Hall. "What's the rush?" asked Hermione curiously, "We're starving! YES FOOD!" yelled Ron as they entered the Hall. By the time they rest of the group sat down Ron, Pat & Harry had already loaded their plates with enough food to make anyone sick. (Except themselves of course!) "Boys," muttered Hermione to Ginny, who smiled, then put some food on her plate.

"What? No way we so won!" objected Ginny, "Nope! We won, your just angry 'coz you suck," said Pat. Ginny opened her mouth to protest when Harry said "They're just sore losers, I mean we did beat them, what was it again? Oh yer, like 70-10!" said Harry grinning. That shut Pat & Ron up!

"I'm just heading up to Gryffindor common room to finish that essay for…um… Snape, cya everyone," said Lavender as she gave Ron a peck & walked out of the Great Hall. "I can't believe that! I finished that essay, like 3days ago!" said Hermione seeming genuinely shocked. "Hermione, it's not due for another month!" said Ron, "Shit!" everyone looked in the direction from where the voice had come from & saw Pat standing up. "I have to go I have an essay due first day back at school, which I haven't started," he said. "Ok cya, Pat," said Hermione receiving a peck on the cheek from Pat, before he rushed out of the Great Hall. "Anyone else need to finish an essay?" asked Hermione, as Harry, Ginny & Ron shook their heads in unison.


	6. A Night of Rounds

After they had finished their food, they decided to head back to the common room. "Crappy! We have prefect rounds, Ron," said Hermione suddenly stopping. "What? Where?" asked Ron groaning. "Dungeons I think," Hermione answered. "Cya," said Harry & Ginny, who rushed away as fast as they could to get as much "alone" time as possible.

RON & HERMIONE ON ROUNDS

"Rounds are so boring & I'm tired; no one is ever in the dungeons unless they're Slytherins or they have detention with Snape," whined Ron, "Honestly Ron! We're almost finished & by the way we've caught at least 5 students so far," Hermione in that bossy voice of hers. "Yer well, can we go now?" he asked getting so annoyed he was about to leave anyway. "Yes, I suppose so," Hermione answered as she & Ron began to walk back to Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione, can we make a quick stop at the kitchens please?" pleaded Ron as they were passing the kitchens. "I thought you were tired," said Hermione. "Yer, but I'm never too tired for food & anyways that was just a trick to get you to hurry up & let us leave," Ron said grinning. Hermione looked across at Ron, then slapped him in the back of the head, "Hey that hurt!" said Ron rubbing his head, as Hermione laughed & tickled the pear. As they entered the kitchen Hermione was almost knocked off her feet by a house elf. "Dobby is so pleased to see Harry Potter's bestest friends! But so disappointed to see that Harry Potter is not here, where is Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby asked. "Harry is very, very tired & he's really sorry he couldn't come & see you. But he'll come & see you soon," said Ron, feeling bad he had to lie to Dobby. "Tell Harry Potter Dobby hopes he gets better soon, now what can Dobby gets for Harry Potters friends?" asked the house elf smiling widely. "Anything," said Ron, "I'm starving."

"I can't believe you can eat that much," said Hermione shocked, Ron had food stuffed in his pockets, hands & anywhere else he could put it. "It's not ALL for me, I mean majority of it is, BUT I did get some for everyone else," said Ron, devouring a whole éclair. "Sure, Pumpkin Pastries," muttered Hermione, as she & Ron walked into the common room, to see Harry & Ginny sitting on the couch looking kind of messed up.

When Hermione sat down she realized Harry had lipgloss all around his mouth, hopefully Ron hadn't noticed yet. Hermione kicked Harry in the shins, "Shit! Who bloody kicked me?" shrieked Harry rubbing his leg, then looking at Hermione who wiped her mouth as a hint to Harry. But Harry being Harry didn't get the hint & looked at Hermione as if she was mad. 'How thick can you get?' thought Hermione, then while Ron & Ginny were in deep conversation, Hermione again kicked Harry, "What?" he asked, Hermione leaned forward so Harry was the only one that could hear her. "You've got Ginny's lipgloss all over your mouth," said Hermione fighting not to laugh. Harry went pale, "You serious?" Hermione nodded. Harry turned away from Ron & Ginny & began to wipe his mouth with his sleeve. When he was sure he'd gotten it all off he turned back to the group, "Is it gone?" Harry mouthed to Hermione, who nodded "Thanks," he mouthed, before he & Hermione rejoined the conversation.

"Where's Lav & Pat?" asked Ron suddenly. "Oh…um… they were here when we got here, but then they left in a rush, saying they were tired," said Ginny, "Fishy," nodded Harry. "Fishy? What's fishy?" asked Hermione. "Nothing, just an old couple rambling on, we old people do ramble on, right Gin?" said Harry smiling, Ginny just messed up Harry's hair even more. "I'm tired too, now that I think about it, good night," said Hermione, "Yer, I'm always tired after rounds, cya," said Ron following Hermione's lead & going to bed.

"Omg! I thought they'd never leave," groaned Ginny, getting up & going over & sitting next to Harry. "You know Hermione caught us out, you left that 'lip gloss' all over my face, you know!" Harry chuckled, putting an arm around Ginny's waist. "Oh, so it's all my fault, now? You didn't seem to care about having lip gloss on your face until now. Maybe I should just quit kissing you, what do you think Potter?" asked Ginny giggling, "I think, your crazy to even suggest that!" said Harry in total mock shock, before beginning to kiss Ginny. "We should stop," said Ginny a few minuets later, "What? Why?" asked Harry, bewildered. "'Coz you're getting lip gloss all over your face again, & you don't like that so we should just stop," teased Ginny, as she began to get up, but Harry pulled her back down. "I don't care, I promise," said Harry grinning at Ginny, "If you say so," said Ginny, sitting on Harry's lap & claiming his lips again.

**hey everyone, i've decided to continue coz i have fun writing this & it'll be finished in a few chapters. plz R&R! be nice!**

**Hope you like this chapter**

**-Lor**


	7. And then it Rains

THE NEXT DAY (Tuesday)

IN HERMIONE'S DORM

'What the,' thought Hermione as she was woken by a cold liquid on her cheek. As she sat up & wiped her eyes, she checked her clock 7am. 'It can't already be seven o'clock,' she thought yawning. Then she realized that she'd left her window near her bed open. When she got out of bed she notice that the cold liquid, that had woken her up, was the rain which was now pouring through the open window. She tried to shut the window, but it wouldn't budge, 'Not now,' she thought, then she had an idea "Am I a witch or not?" she muttered to herself. She quietly walked over to her bed-side table & retrieved her wand, which she pointed at the window. Then she ran to the window & started to hit the wood of the window repetitively with her wand. After about two minuets the window slid shut and Hermione lay down on her bed & began to drift off to sleep again.

Then there was a knock at her door, then another….

IN HARRY & RON'S DORM

"Ron! Ron wake up it's raining! You know what that means, so get up!" said Harry as he began to poke at his best friend. "C'mon we've gotta go get Hermione! She'll kill us if we don't go & get her!" Ron's eyes flew open at the mention of Hermione's name. With that Ron got up & threw on a robe & along with Harry went to wake Hermione up. "Harry, how are we gonna get up there, the stairs turn into a slide whenever we try to go up there," Ron pointed out once they had entered the common room. Then they heard a 'hoot' come from the corner of the room, "Hey, look it's Pig! We can send him up with a letter to Hermione," said Ron, Harry just stared at him with a shocked look on his face. "What?" asked Ron, "That's actually a good idea," said Harry, before he grabbed a piece of parchment & scribbled a quick note to Hermione. "Catch Pig, I've got the note," said Harry, "How do you suppose I do that?" asked Ron, "I don't know! It's your owl, if it's anything like you just show it some food & it'll come," said Harry chuckling. "Ha-ha very funny," said Ron sarcastically, as he dug into his pockets & pulled out a sandwich wrapped in glad-wrap. "Come on Pig, come get the yummy sandwich," Ron said beckoning the owl to the food, it worked. Pig flew straight into Ron's outstretched hand, then Harry attached the letter to Pig's leg & off went the owl up the staircase.

HERMIONE'S DORM

'Jesus! What now?' thought Hermione, as she went to the door & opened it. A little owl flew in & perched itself on Hermione's bed. "Pig?" said Hermione as she took the letter off Pig's leg, it read:

_Hermione,_

_We are so sorry about waking you up, but guess what?_

_IT'S RAINING!_

_You know what that means…_

_Meet you in the common room in 3minuets, ok?_

_Love_

_Harry & Ron_

'Great! No sleep for me,' thought Hermione as she got dressed (in muggle clothes) & headed to the common room.

IN THE COMMON ROOM

As Hermione descended down the stairs she noticed two familiar figures. Harry & Ron were already dressed & waiting. When they noticed Hermione had they got up & went over to her. "Why are we up & where are we going again?" asked Hermione, "Don't you remember?" asked Harry shocked, Hermione shook her head. "You'll remember once we get there," Ron assured her. With that they were on their way.

IN THE CORRIDOR

"Can't you just tell me where we're going?" pleaded Hermione, "I can't believe you can't remember," groaned Harry, who was dragging Hermione by one arm. "It's like our tradition!" added Ron, who was pulling Hermione by her other arm.

"We're here!" announced Harry suddenly, stopping in front of a door, which had just appeared. "I know where we are! We're at the room of requirement, but why?" asked Hermione, thinking. She looked around the room for clues. "Of course," she muttered, "I completely forgot! Thank-you so much, I never would've remembered," said Hermione hugging Harry & Ron. "You would've forgotten?" said Harry in mock outrage.

'Omg,' thought Hermione as she lay her head down on a pillow, between Harry & Ron. 'How could I forget, I mean we do this every rainy day, just us three, I love rainy days,' thought Hermione happily. She joined her two best friends in looking up at the ceiling. It was so calming & relaxing. "Thanks," Hermione whispered to her two best friends. They grinned back at her, making her giggle.

**Every rainy day ever since the trio had become best friends, they went to a room & watched the rain, their two favourite places to watch it rain were: the Great Hall, because you could just watch the ceiling & not get wet but still feel like you were actually in the rain. And their other favourite place was the room of requirement, because the ceiling would become just like the Great Hall's ceiling. **

"This is nice," said Hermione smiling to herself, "What do you mean?" asked Ron looking at her quizzically. "Us, just us being together, we don't get a lot of time to just talk & be together, ever since Pat, Lavender & Ginny became a part of our group, we barley ever just hang out," said Hermione thoughtfully. Harry & Ron nodded, "It is nice," Harry agreed. For awhile they just lay there enjoying watching the rain & just being in each other's company.

Finally the rain began to die down Hermione's voice broke the comfortable silence. "What time is it?" Harry glanced at his watch, with that he jumped up. "Time to go apparently," said Ron, getting up & helping Hermione up.

"Let's just say it's eleven already, you do the math," said Harry, then he looked over at Ron who had begun to count his fingers. Ron stood there for awhile, until Hermione slapped him in the back of the head & walked out the door, closely followed by the boys.


	8. Correct me if I am Incorrect

**I just wanna thank all my wonderful reviewers! thankyou so much!**

**-lor**

IN THE COMMON ROOM

"So let me get this straight. YOU went to BREAKFAST withOUT US!" exclaimed Ron putting an emphasis on some of the words. "That's right Ron, has your brain had enough time to process that new information yet?" asked Ginny angrily, getting a quick giggle from Hermione. "Well I'm hungry," Ron complained, "Then go get some food breakfast is still on," exclaimed Ginny. "I would if SOMEONE would come with me," said Ron in a pleading voice.

"Count me out," said Ginny instantly.

"Yer, me too mate, sorry." added Harry. Everyone looked over at Hermione, who groaned. "Fine," she answered as she & Ron got up & headed to the portrait hole. Before Hermione left she turned around gave Harry & Ginny a gesture of someone's head being decapitated.

"I don't think she wanted to go," said Harry stupidly, "You don't say," said Ginny sarcastically, ruffling Harry's hair. "Wanna go for a walk? Find somewhere where we can… 'talk'?" asked Ginny, Harry instantly got up & grabbed Ginny's hand & lead her out of the common room & down a corridor.

"This room looks like a good place to 'talk' doesn't it?" asked Harry, opening the door & walking in. "Yer total… Pat? Lavender? What the hell is going on?" asked Ginny, as she stood there staring at an embarrassed looking Pat & Lavender. Everyone stood where they were quietly for awhile, "Well?" asked Ginny getting redder by the minuet. "It's not what you think," said Pat quickly.

"Oh isn't it? Well correct me if I am incorrect, but are you not here in this room with Lavender. Because if that's the case & you are infact here I think that, you & Lavender are both cheating liars. Pat you're cheating on Hermione, who just happens to be both mine & Harry's best friend & Lavender you're cheating on Ron, who is my brother & Harry's best mate. But you guys obviously don't care about Hermione or Ron's feelings. You're such slu..." before Ginny could finish, Pat muttered "Maybe it is what you think, but…" Lavender cut him off, "You're not gonna tell them are you?" she asked in what seemed like a scared voice. "YES! Of course we are! Do you think we'd let them…" Harry cut Ginny off, "No, we're not going to tell them. You are. You'd better tell them soon, coz if you don't you'll have me & Gin to deal with & that won't be a nice situation to be in," Harry finished & turned to walk out the door, but saw someone blocking his way.

IN GREAT HALL WITH RON & HERMIONE

"Are you going to eat ALL of that?" asked Hermione in disbelief, "Oth courfth," Ron replied, through a mouthful of food. "What was that? I was distracted by the half-chewed pancake in your mouth," asked Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes, "I said: of course."

"Ron, are you done yet?" Hermione asked impatiently, "Does it look like I'm done?" he asked gesturing to the still half full plate. Hermione groaned. "I'm going back to the common room, I'll see you there," she said as she got up & left the Great Hall.

As Hermione was walking back to the common room, she notice an open classroom door & voices coming from inside. Cautiously she poked her head in to see what was going on, only to see…

**PLZ R&R!**

**-Lor**


	9. You Lose One, You Gain One!

**Hey everyone! i just wanna say a big thanks to my readers & especially those of you that review! if you read my fic PLZ review! constructive critisism only plz! thanks! i also wanna say a huge THANXS to Ellen, Hayley & Kate i luv you all thanxs! **

**-lor**

Hermione was standing there, eyes brimming with tears. She turned to leave but before she left she said, "So this is what you do if you say you love someone. You go behind their back with your friend's girlfriend, for some reason I don't get it. Kiss my ass Pat, it's over!" with that she turned & left. Ginny made a move to follow Hermione but Harry grabbed her hand & shook his head. "Let her be, we'll talk to her later," he whispered, Ginny nodded. Then as they Ginny & Harry were about leave, Harry mentioned that they should stay away from everyone for awhile, and then left with Ginny.

They decided they'd let Hermione calm down & then talk to her, so they went to get some food. When they entered the Great Hall, they noticed Ron still eating uncontrollably. They sat down opposite Ron, who looked up at them. "Ron, you might wanna go talk to Hermione," said Ginny softly. "Why? What did I do this time?" he asked angrily, "God Ron she's not angry at you, she just needs someone to comfort her," said Harry, grabbing some food. "Why don't you comfort her?" Ron asked stupidly, Ginny groaned, "Just go Ron."

IN THE COMMON ROOM

Hermione sat on her favourite couch, letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks. She didn't even notice when Ron sat down next to her until he spoke.

"What's wrong?" he asked, snapping her out of her trance. Hermione began to cry harder & buried her face in his chest; Ron wrapped his arms around her. Eventually she stopped and looked up at Ron, "Ron, Pat & Lavender cheated on us, with each other! That's why they haven't been around a lot lately," Hermione managed to choke out. "Oh," was all Ron could say. They sat for a moment comforting each other.

"Are you mad at Lavender?" asked Hermione breaking the silence, "Not as mad as I am with Pat, he's hurt you & made you sad. I hate seeing you like this. I don't even care that much, I didn't even really like her," Ron confided. Hermione looked shocked, "Why didn't you like her that much? I mean she's one of the most beautiful & popular girls in our year," Hermione pondered, "I like someone else, & Lavender can't even compare with her," Ron said.

After a few minuets of silence Hermione gasped, "What are we gonna do about the ball, I broke up with Pat & I don't think you want to go with Lavender so we're pretty much dateless," Hermione informed Ron, "Your right, I don't wanna go with her," Ron said. A long silence took over the common room.

"Wecouldgotogether…Asfriendsimean," Ron said really quickly, "Pardon?"

"You & me could go together, just as friends," Ron said slowly as his ears turned red, "Sure, just as friends" Hermione answered smiling.

"So who's this 'someone' else?" asked Hermione mysteriously, "I can't tell you," said Ron, picking up a book that was close by, Hermione pressed on. "Can I try & guess?" Ron didn't see the harm in that, he nodded.

"Is it Pavarti?"

"Nope,"

"Hannah Abbott?"

"She's nice & all but, thumbs down,"

"Susan Bones?"

Ron snorted & shook his head.

"Fleur?"

"She was hott, but wrong again,"

"Luna?"

Ron shook his head yet again.

"Is it a Slytherin?"

"Nope,"

"Good, um… oh I give up, can you just tell me?"

"No, but how about I show you who it is tomorrow at the Ball?" suggested Ron. "Okay, can you describe her to me?" Hermione asked slowly, "Um… ok. She's really pretty, smart, funny,"

'That rules me out,' thought Hermione glumly.

"Great to be around, understanding, caring, kind, I mean she's got the works!" Ron finally finished, "She sounds amazing," answered Hermione as she looked out the window. "She is," said Ron, as he watched her gazed out the glass.

"Would you like to go & get some food? It's about 12 o'clock?" asked Hermione, "Of course, would I ever turn you down?" Ron asked, "Well, there was that time in our 4th year, when you…" Hermione began. "Let's just go," said Ron as he & Hermione walked through the portrait hole.

ON THE WAY TO THE GREAT HALL

"OI! RON! HERMIONE!" Ron & Hermione turned around to see Harry & Ginny walking towards them. "Hey, we're getting some food want to join us?" asked Hermione politely, they shook their heads, "No thanks, we just ate. We'll meet you in the common room soon, ok?" said Ginny, as she & Harry walked off in the direction of the common room.

Just as Hermione & Ron were about to enter the Great Hall, they saw Lavender & Pat come out of a near-by broom closet, looking a bit ruffled up. "Would ya look at that," said Ron, Hermione laughed, "I reckon she just showed him around her home & introduced him to her family," Hermione began, but then she put on a very girly voice- much like Lavender's- & said, "Pattie baby, this is Mummy Mop, Daddy Dust-bucket, and Brother Broom& that there is Sister Sponge."

Laughing Ron & Hermione finished their lunches & headed up to the common room.

**Again plz review!**

**thanks**

**-lor**


	10. You're Leaving?

**HEY EVERYONE! angain thanxs to everyone that reviews! u guys make fanfiction so much fun to be a part of!**

**hope u like this chapter! NO FLAMES PLZ!**

**-LOR**

IN THE COMMON ROOM

When Hermione & Ron entered to common room, they saw Ginny & Harry sitting on the couch chatting. "Hey, we were just discussing the upcoming ball," said Ginny grinning, "The Ball is tomorrow isn't it?" asked Ron, Ginny nodded happily. "So what are you two doing? I mean you obviously aren't going with Pat or Lavender," assumed Harry, "We're going together as friends," said Hermione calmly, when in actual fact her insides were having a party. Harry & Ginny cast each other knowing looks, as if to say: Yup, sure 'friends'.

A moment later the portrait opened & Hermione caught sight of none other than Pat, who began to walk towards her. Hermione's stomach turned. "Yes?" asked Ginny looking at Pat. "Umm, I just wanted to have a quick word to Hermione, if I could," said Pat avoiding everyone's eyes, then everyone looked at Hermione. "Umm, yer sure," said Hermione, glancing at Ron who was looking at Pat like he wanted nothing more than to poke out his eyes with a fork & serve them to Pig for dinner. Then he watched Hermione follow Pat out the portrait hole & out of sight.

Hermione slowly followed Pat into the corridor. "Yes?" she asked impatiently, "I just wanna say sorry. No don't roll your eyes, I'm serious! I am truly sorry," said Pat truthfully. Hermione nodded, "It's ok I forgive you, I was shocked I suppose, I shouldn't be, I mean Lavender prettier & nicer than me," Hermione said. "Hermione you're really pretty & really nice, why I bet you already have a new partner for the Ball," said Pat smiling, Hermione grinned, "I do, it's Ron," "Ah, got a bit of a crush on Ronnie, have you?" teased Pat, "NO WAY! Ok maybe a bit, don't look at me like that! FINE I LOVE him, happy?" Hermione shrieked, "Very happy, Go get him, tiger!" said Pat smiling. "So going to ask me to save you a dance at the Ball?" asked Hermione smirking, "I would if I was going. I have to go to America, my grandma is ill so I have to go see her," said Pat frowning. "You'll be back though, right?" Hermione asked tears swelling in her eyes, even though Pat had cheated on her he was still a good friend & she didn't want him to leave. "Maybe from time to time, I'll have to come & see Lavender & I'll check in with you while I'm here, I'll miss you 'mione," finished Pat, Hermione threw her arms around Pat & held on tight, he hugged her back. "I'll miss you too, when are you leaving?" she asked. "Now, I came to say adios & apologize to you, also please say cya to Ron, Harry & Ginny for me," with a final grin Pat was gone. Hermione walked back into the common room sadly.

IN THE COMMON ROOM

"What's the matter 'mione?" asked Ron as Hermione sat down next to him. "Pat's left, he has to go to America to see his grandmother because she's ill," said Hermione miserably. Everyone stayed quiet for a long time until Hermione finally said, "He told me to say goodbye to you guys for him," Harry, Ron & Ginny nodded. "Is he coming back?" asked Harry, Hermione shook her head, but then added, "He's coming back from time to time."

LATER THAT AFTERNOON AT DINNER

"Shhh Ron! Dumbledore's waiting to talk," said Hermione after they'd finished their dinner & sure enough Dumbledore was standing at the front of the Great Hall, waiting for silence.

"Just before you all retire to your common rooms for a nice quiet sleep, I would like to remind you all about the Yule Ball which is tomorrow. Also anyone misbehaving will be asked to leave the ball & will receive a detention, & you are welcome to wear what you wish, wizard or muggle clothes. That's all thank you & good night," finished Dumbledore as he sat back down & began to talk to Hagrid.

IN THE COMMON ROOM

After a while of peaceful talking between the four friends, Hermione & Ginny decided to call it a day & when off to bed. Ron & Harry sat talking when the Ball subject came up again.

"So you're going with Hermione," said Harry. Ron nodded & Harry grinned, "What? Do I have ink or food on my face?" asked Ron wiping his face, Harry laughed. "No, it's so obvious you like her, you were practically floating when she said you were going together," said Harry, Ron glared at him. "Yeah, so what if I like her?" he said defensively. "Ron & Hermione sitting in a tree…" "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" came Ginny's voice from the girl's staircase, she & Harry cracked up & Ron looked sour, "I thought you were going to bed," spat Ron. "Yer I am I just came to get Cameron the copy of The Quibbler she left down here earlier, night!" Ginny replied, as she picked up the magazine & ran back to the stairs but stopped when Ron asked, "Who is Cameron?" "One of my dorm mates," Ginny answered, wondering why Ron was asking. "There's a boy in your dorm?" said Ron with a shocked face, obviously missing the fact Ginny had already said Cameron was a girl. Ginny began to laugh so hard, she went red, "Ron, Cameron is a girl," she said before walking up the stairs to her dorm, still laughing.

Ron turned to Harry who was trying so hard not to laugh he was going red. "What? How was I meant to know _CAMERON _was a girl! It's a guy's name for Merlin's sake!" said Ron angrily, getting up. "You going to bed?" asked Ron, Harry nodded & began to laugh, "There's a GUY in your dorm?" Harry began to mimic Ron until they were in bed & after which they fell asleep.

**Hope u liked it! plz review!**

**-lor**


	11. The Morning of the Ball

**hey everyone! thanxs to all the wonderful reviewers! i hope everyone reads this story to the end its almost done! omg! only like 3 chapters to go! YAY**

**-Lor**

(Wednesday)

_BEEP BEEP_! Hermionewoke to the sound of an alarm going off, she dejectedly opened her eyes & looked over at her bed-side table to see what was beeping & then she saw it. It was Harry's watch; she remembered that she'd borrowed it last night to wake her up at 8 o'clock, which it had. Slowly, Hermione got out of bed and walked to her wardrobe to grab some clothes, but then she remembered, 'Omg! It's the ball today!' she placed her clothes back in the wardrobe & happily ran down the stairs & out of the common room to have a shower in the prefect's bathroom.

Once in the prefect's bathroom, Hermione grabbed a fluffy red towel & walked over to the shower & turned on the taps, instantly the perfectly warm water poured out. Hermione slipped out of her clothes & got into the shower. After washing her hair, Hermione turned on the radio, (prefects have a special radio that works in Hogwarts) & one of her favourite muggle songs of all time was on & she began to sing with the music: (Baby It's You: Jojo)

_Can somebody explain to me  
why everybody is trying to be  
living like a celebrity  
Doing what they see on MTV.  
Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for. _

Cause that's me  
I don't ask for much  
Baby  
Having you is enough

You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
Cause I know you got alot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah

'I love being a prefect!' thought Hermione as she continued singing, even as she got out of the shower & began to dry off.

_It don't matter that your car is fly  
And your rims are spinning on the side and  
It don't matter where we go tonight  
Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright.  
That's cool but I'm lookin for more  
Its your love that my heart beats for. _

Cause thats me  
Don't have to spend a dime  
Baby  
I just want your time.

_You ain't got to buy nothing  
It's not what I want  
Baby it's You  
We don't have to go nowhere  
Its not what I want  
Baby it's you  
It's not for what you got  
Cause I know you got alot  
No matter what you do  
You always gettin Hot  
It's You,  
It's You  
Baby all I want is You Yeah_

The song finished & Hermione began to brush her teeth as the next song came on, which happened to be another one of her favourites. 'This is my lucky day,' she thought cheerfully & after she finished brushing her teeth she began to sing what was left of the song: (Soldier: Destiny's Child)

_I like dem boys over there they lookin' strong tonight Strong tonight  
Just might give one the phone tonight Phone tonight  
Homey in the dickies in my zone tonight Zone tonight  
He don't know it might be on tonight On tonight  
Ooh he lookin' good and he talkin' right Talkin' right  
He the type that might change my life Change my life  
Everytime he look at me my girls be like Girls be like  
(That one may be the one tonight_

_If his status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If his status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street _

I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
They wanna take care of me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)

As the song finished Hermione turned off the radio & as she did she heard clapping, she turned to see none other than Ron.

"You need a soldier, hey? How about a lock?" he said grinning, looking at Hermione who was only wearing a fluffy red towel wrapped around her body. "God, she's hott!' thought Ron, still grinning. Hermione blushed, 'Shit!' she thought, 'I forgot to lock the door.' There was silence for awhile until Hermione noticed Ron was holding a towel, "Sorry, I'm finished, uh… I'll just go now," she said as she tried to make a quick escape through the door, but Ron called out her name before she got out. "Oi Hermione," he said, Hermione turned to look at him, "Nice singing by the way, cya later," he said grinning wider.

After Hermione left Ron got in the shower & thought again, (I know, wow Ron thinking twice in one day!) 'She's so hott! I can't believe she forgot to lock the door, even I remember to lock bathroom doors!' "Oh NO!" Ron said aloud, "Did Hermione lock the door?" with that he grabbed his towel threw it on & locked the door & continued his shower thinking: _she's the smartest witch in our year & she can't remember to lock a door_.

IN HERMIONE'S DORM

Hermione blushed red & ran back to her dorm where she threw on some clothes then sat on her bed & had a sudden thought, 'OMG! Ron just saw me in nothing but a towel!' "He so better ask me out now," she said aloud, smiling to herself.

**there you go thats that chapter! sry it took so long! hopedyou liked it! plz review! no flames!thanxs**

**-Lor**


	12. Chess to the Rescue!

Just then there was a knock on her door, "C'mon in," Hermione said, not making any effort to get up, Ginny walked in. "Hey Gin, what's up?" asked Hermione, as Ginny came & sat on her bed. "Not much, just wondering what we're doing today," said Ginny, got up & walked over to the mirror & began to brush her hair with Hermione's brush. "Um… I don't know what we're doing. Maybe Harry & Ron have thought of something for us to do," said Hermione as she got up, grabbed Harry's watch & left with Ginny.

IN THE COMMON ROOM

When Hermione & Ginny entered the common room they found Harry sitting alone in his favourite chair next to the fire, reading a quidditch book. Hermione turned to look at Ginny, but Ginny had already bounded over to Harry & sat on him. "Morning Harry, where's Ron?" asked Hermione once she had sat down on the couch opposite Harry & Ginny, "Hey 'mione! He said he was going to have a shower, he must still be there," said Harry, "He does nothing but wastes water that kid! He has the longest showers & he leaves taps on," Harry & Hermione looked at Ginny, "Sorry, I just wanted to join in," said Ginny smiling as Hermione giggled. "Don't try gin," said Ron as he walked over to them & sat next to Hermione, then shook his wet hair & got everyone wet. Hermione wiped the water off her face & thought 'God! He reminds me of a dog when he does that,' "Ron have you ever heard of a hair-dryer?" asked Harry, Ron looked a Harry as if he had gone nuts. "Air-Driver? What's an air-driver?" asked Ron, Harry gave up & Hermione thwacked him on the head, "It's HAIR-DRYER & it blows out hot air, that dries your hair quicker then towel drying it, muggles love them," said Hermione laughing at Ron's lack of intelligence.

"So what are we doing this morning?" asked Ginny, Ron shrugged & Harry answered, "We could go down to the Great Hall & get some breakfast," Ron & Ginny nodded, but Hermione spoke, "We can't read the new notice on the wall," Harry groaned & went to read the note aloud;

_Students,_

_Breakfast will be held in common rooms today at precisely 10am, due to the fact that staff & selective students are setting the Great Hall for the Ball this afternoon. _

_If you have any problems with this arrangement, please re-read this notice._

_Sincerely_

_Professor McGonagall_

Harry looked at his bare wrist, "Where's my watch?" he asked, "Oh, here you go, thanks for letting me borrow it," said Hermione handing Harry back his watch. He put it on his wrist & checked the time, "Breakfast should be served in about 10minuets," he said happily. During that 10minuets Ron & Ginny had engaged in a heated game of chess, Harry was watching & cheering them both on & Hermione had begun reading. (Big shock there!)

Finally a buffet appeared in the middle of the common room & people began to file into the common room, so Harry, Ginny, Hermione & Ron each grabbed a plate of food & went to eat outside under the tree near the lake.

NEAR THE LAKE

The four friends sat happily eating their breakfast & talking, yet again, about the Ball. "So when do we wanna meet?" asked Ginny, "Um… how about half-past 4pm so we can get in early & get a good table together?" suggested Harry, everyone nodded. "So do any of you know any other couples that are going together?" asked Ron, Ginny nodded, "I know that Dean & Pavarti are going together, so are Hannah & Justin, Malfoy & Pansy, Padma & Terry and surprisingly Lavender has already found someone new to replace Pat, so she's going with Seamus," Ginny said marking off all the couples she knew of off on her fingers.

"Did I just hear a poor weasel say my holy name?" drawled a voice from behind them, they turned to see none other then Draco Malfoy standing there. Both Harry & Ron jumped to their feet, "Shut it Ferret!" said Harry, who looked just but ready to attack Malfoy if he didn't leave, then Hermione spoke, "Your holy name? Yeah right! You should stop trying it pick fights with people or you're going to end up with your father in Azkaban." said Hermione angrily. "You filthy mudblood," he shouted, with that he grabbed the jug of pumpkin juice & poured it on Hermione. That probably wasn't the brightest move on Malfoy's behalf. At that Ron knocked Malfoy over & the two boys began to have a fist fight, while Ginny, Harry & Hermione were yelling & trying to hold Ron back.

After a minuet Hermione began to get annoyed, so she stood smack bang in the middle of the fight, unfortunately it was really bad timing because Malfoy had thrown a punch that was intended to hit Ron but instead got Hermione on the cheek. Everyone went silent & Hermione felt her cheek that was already starting to bruise, with that Malfoy ran off as fast as he could. Hermione's eyes began to water, Ron walked over to her to see if she was alright. "Are you ok?" he asked, "Do I look ok?" she said angrily, Harry & Ginny stayed quiet knowing that a row was about to start. "I'm sorry Hermione," he apologized, "Why do you have to start fights? I can stand up for myself you know, I don't need you to start fights with everyone who insults me!" Hermione yelled, with that she ran up to the castle. Ron turned to Ginny & Harry. "I was only standing up for her, why do I always make her mad! I'm such an idiot! The second things start to go right I go & do something stupid!" Ron said angrily, with that he walked off towards the castle to go find Hermione.

"Wow! It's only 12 o'clock & they've already had a row, it's gonna be a great day!" said Harry sarcastically, as he & Ginny packed up the breakfast & headed towards Gryffindor common room.

MEANWHILE

As Hermione ran into the castle she let her feet steer her in whatever direction they wanted, finally she stopped in front of a door. When she entered she realized she was in the room of requirement. Inside there was a two-seater couch & a chess board, Hermione was confused. She went & sat on the couch & stared at the chess board. No more than 3minuets later a voice woke Hermione from her trance, it was Ron's voice. "Hermione?" Ron called from the doorway, "Go away Ron," she said wiping the rest of the tears away. "Can we talk?" he asked, sitting next to her, "Why bother? We'll just end up fighting again in like two days," she assumed. Ron saw the chess board & thought, "Ok, how about if I beat you in a game of chess, you have to hear me out, & if you win… you don't have to go to the ball with me or ever talk to me again," he said praying Hermione would agree, today must've Ron's lucky days because she agreed. "Fine," she said, now knowing this must be the reason for the chess board.

Two hours later they were still playing chess, then, "CHECKMATE!" said Hermione triumphantly, Ron looked at the board, "Not quite, CHECKMATE," said Ron as he moved his knight to take Hermione's Queen that had been checking his King & cornering her King with the help of his bishop. Hermione sighed, "Fine, explain yourself," she said turning to face him. "Ok, first off I'm so sorry! Ok now here's why I always stand up for you… I hate seeing you get hurt, when you cry I feel like… well I don't know exactly, but I just want to make it all better for you. I just I care about you mione," he stopped there & looked at the ground, Hermione was close to tears. "Ron, that's so sweet of you," she said hugging him tightly, "So you're not mad at me?" Ron asked hopefully. "I'm not mad, besides how could I stay mad at you after that little speech?" she asked him, "You can't!" replied grinning. They sat there for awhile longer, then Hermione looked at an ancient clock that was hung on the wall; it was 2:35pm. Hermione jumped to her feet, "I have to go! I promised Gin I'd help her get ready for the Ball, cya soon!" she said as she ran from the room and not long after Ron walked out to go find Harry.

**Plz review! feel free to say any suggestions u have! thanxu!**

**luv lor**

**xoxoxo**

**ps: only one or two more chapters to go! at the end i'll get u to vote on whether or not there should be a sequel!**


	13. The Ball & The End!

**i just wanna say a HUGE thankyou to my friend ellen who helped me alot with my story especially this last chapter! THANKYOU! & another HUGE thankyou to all my REVIEWERS you all ROCK! **

**please read the author note at the bottom!**

**thanks **

**-LOR**

IN GINNY'S DORM

"MIONE! what am I going to do. I have nothing to wear" Ginny yelled from the bathroom, "Chill Gin, remember we bought your dress last weekend at Hogsmead, it's on your bed" Hermione yelled back. "Oh, right" Ginny said as she stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, "I remember now."  
"Well don't just stand there," Hermione said, "I've got to get you ready, then you've gotta help me."  
Ginny walked over to her bed and picked up the dress they had bought for her. It was floor length, with off the shoulder long sleeves that when on Ginny, hung over her hands. It was a dark forest green with gold stitching. They had chosen the dress because 1, Ginny fell in love with it the first time she saw it and 2, Hermione said it accented her fiery red hair and blue eyes, & would match Harry's eyes.  
Ginny walked back into the bathroom and changed into the dress. When she came out Hermione dragged her onto a chair in front of dresser. Ginny bit her lip; there were a lot of pots and pointy things on the dresser.  
Hermione laughed "Don't worry Gin, I promise it wont hurt, and we're not going to use it all."

Ginny nodded slowly. Even though she trusted Hermione she defiantly didn't trust the make up. She hardly ever wore it, only lip gloss & light eye shadow and honestly she didn't think that the Ball was all that important. Oh dear. Hermione was holding a bottle in her hand.  
"This is foundation, but you know you have such nice skin that I don't think you'll need it" Hermione said placing the bottle back on the dresser.  
'Phew. Oh no what is that!' thought Ginny, "Ok this is the eyeliner" Hermione said. She was holding something that looked to Ginny like a muggle pencil. Hermione was bringing the pencil-thing towards her eye 'What is she doing!' thought Ginny as she shook her head,  
"Ginny stay still" Hermione commanded as she ran the pencil along Ginny's bottom eye lid, then put it back on the dresser.  
"Eyes closed," Ginny obeyed and soon felt Hermione's finger running along her eyelids. When Hermione had finished, Ginny opened her eyes. Hermione was now coming at her with a black pointy thing with a spiral on the end. Hermione brushed it onto her eyelashes. "Last thing," Hermione said and she came down with the lip gloss. 'At last!' Ginny thought 'Something I recognize,' Hermione sat back. "There, all done, just need a spell to make it stay," Hermione flicked her wand at Ginny and then handed her a mirror.

'WOW. I actually look good. And is that green eye shadow? Oooh it looks good.' Ginny thought to herself. She jumped up and enveloped Hermione in a hug, "Thank you so much Hermione."  
"Gin, I'm gonna get changed and get ready," Hermione said. "Ok," Hermione entered the bathroom with her dress over her arm, whilst Ginny headed over to her trunk, pulled out the green high heels she had bought with the dress, strapped the shoes on and practiced her dancing. After a few stumbles Ginny finally felt that she had the hang of it.

Ginny spun around to face the bathroom door as Hermione stepped out. She looked great. She wore a strapless, floor length dress that was a beautiful pink colour. It seemed to change colours in the light from a pale pink to sometimes a bright hot pink that hurt to look at. Her hair fell in soft waves loose around her shoulders. And her make up was simple yet elegant. Exactly like Ginny's except the eye shadow was pink and on her lips was a darker shade of gloss.  
"Wow 'Mione you look great!" Ginny complimented, "Thanks gin," Hermione said smiling, "Did you do your make up thingy stuff yourself?"  
Hermione laughed "I used a spell," Hermione said, "What, why couldn't you have done that for me, instead of using all those pointy things and…"  
"Chill Gin, I just like doing it that way, it looks better when you do it by hand" Hermione pointed out. "Awww… thanks 'mione," thanked Ginny.  
"Come on Gin. Let's go see if the boys are ready." The two walked down the stairs. Hermione stepped of the stairs gracefully whilst Ginny looked reluctant to let go of the handrail.

Harry and Ron were in the common room waiting for Hermione and Ginny to come down. They were wearing black tuxes & Harry was wearing a green tie & Ron a red one. "Why do they always take so bloody long to…" Ron's jaw dropped. There on the stairs was his sister and Hermione.

Harry glanced up when Ron trailed off. They were ready, and boy did they look good. Harry stood up hauling Ron up with him and walked over to the two girls. He wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and bent down to whisper to her, "You look beautiful Gin," she smiled "Thanks Harry. You look pretty good yourself," "You look great Hermione" Harry said glancing over at his friend. Ron finally seemed to snap back to reality and decided to talk. "Yeah Hermione, you look really good. I mean really great. I mean Beautiful" he blushed.  
"Thanks Ron and Harry. Come on, let's go to this ball. I wanna dance" Hermione said then Ron offered her his arm & they leading the way out of the common room and on their way to the Great Hall.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked into the Great Hall. But it didn't look like the great hall, at least not the great hall they knew. The house tables had disappeared and now there were lots of little tables around the edges of the room. The middle of the room was full of couples dancing to the music being played by a band set up where the teachers table usually was.

There were streamers hanging from the ceiling that changed colour with every new song. And each table was decorated with different coloured flowers and napkins.

"Ooh Ron, come on lets go dance" Hermione cried as she grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him towards the dancing couples. Harry turned to face Ginny, "DO you wanna dance Gin?" he asked. She smiled and nodded at him. They walked towards the centre of the hall; Harry pulled Ginny towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned her head on his shoulder, just as a slow song started.

"You look really gorgeous," said Harry looking at Ginny, she smiled, "Thanks," she said looking up & pecking him on the lips. Something over Harry's shoulder caught her eye, "Awww! Harry, turn around," she whispered smiling. Harry obeyed & turned around to see Ron & Hermione dancing. Hermione had her arms around Ron's shoulders & her head resting on his chest & Ron was holding her waist. Ron noticed Harry & Ginny looking at him & grinned, Harry & Ginny grinned back & Harry gave him thumbs up.

A new song started & Hermione looked at Ron. "I love this song," she said, then she began to sing quietly to herself, Ron smiled at her, 'She's so cute!' he thought. "What song is this?" Ron asked, "It's a muggle song called Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney, (A/N: I don't know why Jesse McCartney is at Hogwarts, but he is so get over it) ever since the first time I heard it I loved it, it's been my dream for him to dedicate a song to me," she said smiling, "Cool, hey I'll be right back, I need a drink, do you want one?" Ron asked letting go of Hermione, just as the song ended. "No thanks, I'll just be with Harry & Ginny, ok?" Ron nodded & walked off into the crowd & Hermione began to dance with Ginny & Harry.

Instead of going to the punch Ron made his way to the stage & handed Jesse a note, then went off to find Hermione again. "Hey everyone! How's it going?" Jesse's voice sounded around the hall, "Ok, I have a request from Ron Weasley to sing a song for Hermione Granger, Hermione can you come up here please?" said Jesse, a chorus of 'AW's filled the hall. Hermione turned to Ron & hug him tightly, then made her way up to the stage. Once she was up there Jesse took her hand, "Ok, Hermione here's a song dedicated to you, with love from Ron!" with that Jesse began to sing She's No You. When the song was over Jesse gave Hermione a hug & a kiss on the cheek & she ran off stage.

"Thank you so much!' she said when she reached Ron, she kissed his cheek & embraced him. "It's ok, but I made your wish come true right?" he asked grinning, "Well yes, one of them anyway," she said.

They began to dance again, "hey you promised you'd show me the girl you liked, where is she?" asked Hermione out of the blue. "She's here, I'll show you her later," Ron said getting a little nervous, "No now PLEASE?" begged Hermione, Ron gave in, "Ok, come with me," with that he led Hermione out of the Hall.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as she & Ron stopped in front of a door. "Here," said Ron, Hermione knew where they were. "You took me away from the ball, to take me to the prefect's bathroom?" she asked raising her eyebrows, Ron nodded. "c'mon," said Ron going in, Hermione sighed & followed Ron in. When they got inside they saw Moaning Myrtle, Hermione began to laugh. "What?" asked Ron taken aback by her sudden outburst, "You like… Myrtle?" asked Hermione as her laughter subsided, "What! Ewww NO!" said Ron, Myrtle began to cry, "Sure! Let's all laugh & joke about Myrtle because she's DEAD!" she yelled as she left the room angrily. "Ok well there's no one else in here, so can you just tell me who it is?" Hermione asked impatiently, Ron shook his head, "She's in here, go have a look over there," said Ron smiling. Hermione walked over to where Ron had pointed & looked around. Then she noticed the mirror & she looked in it, "All I see is us, I can't find her!" she said, still looking into the mirror, "You're looking right at her!" said Ron quietly, coming up behind Hermione. "Me!" asked Hermione in shock disbelief, Ron nodded. "You like me?" Hermione asked again still shocked, "Yeah, but I mean you probably don't like me in that way, but its ok…" said Ron trailing off as he sat down on the edge of the enormous bath. Hermione came & sat down on the edge of the bath next to him, as he stared at his feet as Hermione watched him.  
"Ron?"  
"Mione I need to tell you something everything. I've always liked you. When we were kids you and Harry were my best friends. And ever since last year, I've liked you as more than friends."  
"Ron!"  
"No, mione I need to tell you this. I… I think I love you. I've watched you for so long now and I know all your favourite foods, I know how you walk, how you're so careful when you eat, how you're beautiful even if you don't think so. I think I know almost everything about you. I know you happen to roll onto your left side when you fall asleep on a couch and that you love to read, not because you want the best grades, but just because. I really like you Mione. I don't know what else to stay," he finished taking a deep breath.

"Ron," Hermione said finally gaining Ron's attention, she cupped his face with her hand. She moved closer to him and leant forward. Their lips met briefly. It was a short kiss filled with love, care, and hidden desires. "I love you too," Hermione said, "That's a relief! You know when a girl likes me they usually ask me out, not go out with someone else, but as Pat would say: You get extra points for originality!" said Ron happily, as they leant in to kiss again.

**HEY! there you go the end of Points For Originality! cries aw this is sad! i had so much fun writing this story! but its ok coz it's time to vote! ok you have to say if you think i should write a sequel for this story! i am more than happy to write a sequel if its what you all want! if you dont want a sequel, you'll probably get one anyways!**

**thankyou everyone!**

**-LOR xoxoxoxo**


	14. THANKYOU ALL! MWA

I am taking a chapter to thank all my reviewers coz I didn't get to thank u all individually! So here u go an individual thankyou to everyone!

Luv Lor!

Thank you so VERY, VERY much too:

**Avanell**

**mika el mage**

**claire bear**

**the fairy in black**

**summerxkiss2**

**alatariel1234**

**Kam-lor's trusty friend**

**Hayley**

**Mez**

**Kam**

**ron&fairies4eva**

**LOTR&HP ROX**

**rupertsgrl6**

**SennenHimemiya**

**funky fish**

**/\/\/\/\/**

**x.MissPadfoot.x**

**metalmarc  
**

**Alexalily**

**concoction**

**aduck8myshoes**

**southparkangel01**

**emgirl1904**

**Alatariel Aldarian**

**Ellen**

**'Black'Ice'Statue'**

**Loop-da-loopy**

**Jaded-Amaya**

**FishyTails**

**angel6 aka trinigyal**

**Queenlover**

**Giligan**

**Klaudia Kulas**

**Sectumsempra2005**

**SEXC IZ ME**

Thank you all so much! U kept this story going without u I would've quit this story & we neva would've known what happened to Pat or how Hermione & Ron got together! So yet AGAIN thanku all so, so, so, so much!

MWAH I luv u all! If u liked this plz check out my other fics!

LUV YA!

-Lor

xoxoxoxo


End file.
